darker_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wishing On A STAR
Wishing On A STAR is a story detailing the events of STAR before An Eventful Evening. Book One: A Starry Night Prologue Aaron Spectrum sighed. Per usual, his luck sucked. By accident, he had arrived at Beacon earlier than anyone else. Still, gave him plenty of time to explore. The cliffs seemed cool. Aaron made a mental note to thank Qrow next time he saw him. If it wasn’t for the professor, Aaron wouldn’t be standing here today. Although, Aaron did blame him for having Aaron go to Beacon so early. If Qrow hadn't made it seem like he had to go to Beacon urgently, Aaron wouldn’t have transversed twenty-three thousand miles, and defeat several Grimm. That was the worst part. He would still be cleaning the blood off of Shadowed Light for days. Aaron walked over to the statute in the middle of the school grounds, and overheard two professors. “I’m thinking of using Rook’s chess pieces for the ‘relics’, Glynda.” “Yes, well, he won’t be very pleased by this.” “Hmm. I suppose so, but I need something. Last year it was Port’s heads, and that didn’t go over so well.” The silver haired professor walked away, along with Glynda, her purple cape billowing in the wind. “So. Chess, eh? Hmm. Should be fun.” Aaron looked toward the green lights on the tallest tower, then looked toward the night sky. “Well, I guess it’ll be an eventful evening.” *** Viella Teal hugged Drago, even though she knew he hated it. “Come on. You won’t be gone that long.” She sniffled, and released him. “I know, but I won’t be able to see you and Dad.” A stout, middle aged man peeked his head around a corner, and arched an eyebrow. “You called?” Viella ran over to him, and gave him a long hug. “Yeah, I’ll miss you too, Viella.” She pulled away from him, and looked down at him. Jon Teal had tears in his eyes, which happened whenever he thought about his wife. “You know... Your-Your mom would be proud of you. Both of you.” He brought both of his children into his arms, which was a futile gesture, considering that both of them were taller than him, Drago being 6’4’’. A car honked outside the door, causing the Teals to break apart. “There’s Daniel.” Viella grabbed her suitcase, and walked toward the door, waving at her family. She made sure Raindrop was in it’s place, and got into the back of Daniel’s car. *** Amethyst Sharp was growing agitated. The captain wasn’t letting her get on, even if it was for a good cause. “Look, ladee, we’r’ not givin’ rides to ‘nybody. Gotta hav’ one ‘o’ those tickets, you know.” That, and his speech was bothering her. “Look at this. This is an acceptance letter from Beacon. You let me on, or you won’t like me very much.” The captain raised an eyebrow, and looked over the letter. “Well, can’t say it ain’t a fake, but, I still ain’t givin’ out free rides.” Amethyst stood still for a few seconds, then pulled out a small rod. “What’s ‘hat, ladee?” The rod opened, and seven whips, all ending in small purple gems, revealed themselves. “Oh, it one of them weapon things, ain’t it?” She hoisted her arm up, and made a throwing motion at the boat. The gems flew off, and embedded into the side of the ship. “Well, guess I don’t need you anymore.” Amethyst took her letter from the open mouthed captain, and got onboard. She smirked, and mock-saluted the captain along with waving Gemstone at him. The girl was on her way to Beacon. *** “Goodbye, Rocket, Drei.” Both of Jeremy Rose’s dogs barked, and he crouched down to listen to them. “Yeah, you can chase Mittens around, but don’t make too much of a ruckus.” Rocket’s tail wagged happily, and he sneaked upstairs. Drei cocked his head, and whined. “Aw, don’t worry.” Jeremy glanced around, and put his face near Drei’s ear. “I’ll try to get you to Beacon, if I can.” Drei seemed pleased with this comment, licked Jeremy’s ear, and trotted upstairs to torment Sarah’s cat along with Rocket. Jeremy passed by the living room, where his family was watching the car show with the announcer he liked, and was named for. He sneaked to the front door, and softly opened it. He sighed, and ran off into the night, making sure Fire-Red was secure on his arm, then laughed wildly. Chapter One: A Spectrum Of Characters Aaron looked to the skies. Several airships had just landed, with two girls running out, both yelling about… vomit? A scraggly blond boy came out, staggering. Finally, a girl in teal was walking away from the others, while another student-to-be was glaring at anyone who came close to her, and a young boy was conversing with a stray dog, listening intently. “Yes, I believe Drei would agree. You see, I really want him to come here. I mean, I want Rocket too, but he’d be happier if he could chase Mittens, my sister’s cat, around the house.” Aaron perked an eyebrow, and turned. Once again, he found himself staring at the statue, near the place he had slept that morning. Oddly, he had felt a need to sleep, even though he rarely did. Aaron heard a small cough, and turned once more. In front of him, he saw a horde of students, standing awkwardly. “Um, mind showing us around, Mr…?” Aaron looked at the speaker, a boy with white hair. He looked down at himself, sure that he still had ruined his clothes, and glanced back towards the students. “Uh. Well. First, we’ve got the place where I slept, and this statue.” Aaron pointed each time, then groaned. “Look, I’m not a professor. I just happened to get here early.” The white haired boy grinned, then retorted with a snide remark. “Oh, sure, you just got here. What are you, fast as light, Light-Boy?” Aaron instantly disliked the indigo dressed boy, and frowned at him. He turned away, walked off, and headed toward the auditorium. *** The auditorium was packed. The headmaster, Ozpin, was giving a speech, but Jeremy wasn’t paying attention. Nah, he was looking around for someone his own age. Ah, well. Too bad, he was just too smart. Taking the test online had been a good idea, but because Jeremy was younger than the required age, he hadn’t been accepted. Still, that didn’t stop him, since he was the residential risk-taker, so he snuck out of home. Didn’t matter, since most of his family hated him anyway. Only his mother had loved him, and… Don’t think like that, he chided himself, and made a big show of showing-off to the girl next to him, but, unfortunately, she wasn’t interested. What’s her problem? And why are her eyes swollen? “I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” Jeremy glanced over at the brown haired boy near the stage. Jeremy had been one of the ones to mistake him for a teacher, but it wasn’t his fault. The odd boy was tall, and looked knowledgeable. It wasn’t hard to see him as a professor. Still, the fact that the boy had quoted the speech word for word, had freaked Jeremy out. Sure, he could talk to animals, but that was weird. And what was up with the colors around the guy being all weird? It was almost like he was manipulating them somehow... “...tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” Wait, when had the teacher next to Ozpin(Scary much?) start talking? And when had he disappeared? Jeremy saw the other students walk away, probably to look around. Eventually, there were only four people left. The girl next to him, another one that looked mean(Also scary), and finally, Jeremy and the odd kid. *** What was that young kid’s problem? Aaron narrowed his eyes, causing the red and black haired student to look away. Viella, the shy girl, was staying away from the others, and he had only learned her name when she had accidently whispered it to someone else. The girl in amethyst, the color was not purple, it was too light, was scowling at the kid, although he didn’t notice. Aaron frowned, irritated by the constant tapping, and looked down at his hand. For whatever reason, he had obtained the habit of drumming his fingers anytime he could, and was doing so now on the stage. It was then that he realized the others were staring at him. “What is wrong with you?” The girl in amethyst was bothering Aaron. Not as much as the white haired boy, but still bothering him. However, he did admire her audacity. Aaron simply shrugged, and continued to tap, until the kid gave him a look. “Weeeeeell. This isn’t awkward at all. I’m Jeremy, by the way. Jeremy Rose.” “V-Viella Teal.” “Amethyst Sharp. Why are we doing this? This is stupid.” Aaron snorted. “Please. Partners and all that. Aaron Spectrum, at your service.” *** Viella felt slightly awkward sleeping with others, mostly Jeremy. He wore a shirt with what looked to be a fireball, and had letters spelling out: “K9’s R Cool”. “He looks like an idiot.” Viella glanced over at Amethyst, unsure of her pessimism. She had her arms crossed, and wore a tank-top and grey sweatpants. Viella herself wore a skirt, along with the teal top. “Hey, seen Aaron? I’ve been meaning to hit him with something, preferably with his sword.” Viella replied that she hadn’t, then saw a blur of colors. She excused herself, and followed Aaron outside. *** Aaron looked behind him, surprised to see Viella. She waved, which Aaron responded to with a slight nod of his head. She wore a dress, which Aaron found odd. Then again, Aaron wasn’t exactly wearing what one would consider normal. Per usual, he was wearing the exact same clothes he always wore. “What are you out here for?” Aaron grunted. “People. There’s not a lot of them in the forest.” Viella looked at him quizzically. He sighed. “Sorry. Grew up in Patch, and about nine years ago, had to survive in the forests.” Viella gasped, which Aaron found to be slightly patronizing. He was used to people not caring, but that was weird, even for a guy who didn’t sleep. “Look, it’s not that big of a problem.” After noticing Viella shiver a bit, he added, “You should get inside. It’s cold out.” Nodding, the girl went back to her sleeping bag, while Aaron sighed. “Well. Sucks to be me.” Chapter Two: Partners In Crime “Move, move!” Randall looked up at his companion. “Please. You can’t hurry elegance.” The Faunus scowled, and tossed another bag at the young criminal. “Just get it in there! Boss isn’t happy with me, and I’m hoping that this is my last mission.” Randall looked irked. “Well, now, we can’t have deserters! Sunshine won’t like that, you know.” His Faunus companion was shocked, and drew his saw. “Hey, now, Tukson’s already offered me a place. Don’t make me hurt you, Randall, you always were my favorite.” “Hmpf. Flattery may work on Diamond, but not me.” The lime haired criminal drew Justice, and ran the Bull Faunus through, then wiped the blood on the body. “Ugh. Such a mess. Blood keeps me from seeing my own reflection, yes, that’s better.” Randall Lime looked around, then ran off. *** The cliff was still cool. Ozpin was giving his students a speech, which Aaron listened to quite intently. “After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.” Aaron knew that professors didn’t mess around. Jeremy and Jaune, however, either thought he was kidding, or didn’t quite get it. Either way, both were probably going to die. Aaron was betting on Grimm or Amethyst. He watched a girl with a bow in her hair launch, then Viella. He felt his own feet fly out from under him, as, his main strategy was to act calm, then hit something with Shadowed Light. As usual, his luck sucked, and his plans didn’t go so well. He tumbled, drew his sword, and landed on a branch. He felt sick. Aaron staggered, then gained his bearings. He saw Jaune fly, then get hit with a red javelin. He jumped from the tree, and using Shadowed Light, spinned around the trunk. Aaron landed on his feet, and took off running. *** Viella was not too happy. She had used Raindrop and her semblance to land in a lake, but hadn’t gotten wet. That was fun. However, she had seen Jeremy land near her, and he had messed up her landing plan. She wandered a bit, then found someone she was hoping to figure out. *** “Well. Didn't think this forest would be that big.” Aaron hated this. Another endless forest? Hit a little too close to home. He really hoped he didn’t hear the screams, or their voices… He heard a sound, and ran towards it. *** The two saw each other. “Great. You. Of all people.” “Well, it’s not exactly a walk in the park for me either!” She threw up her hands. “I don’t care. I still hate you.” “Oh, great, I’m stuck with you. Even Aaron would have been better, and he scares me…” Jeremy was not having a good day. *** Aaron took one look, and walked off. “Wait, where are we going?” “Not you. Me.” Viella was confused, and opened her mouth to speak, but Aaron cut her off. “I work better alone. Find someone else.” And with that, Aaron left her to the mercy of Grimm. *** Flare thought he was funny. Sean Dark did not. The two partners were getting along fine. Sean was mostly annoyed, and put his headphones over his head. He had one reason for being there, and that was to find Aaron. *** “Ozpin, look at this.” The headmaster obliged, and saw one Aaron Spectrum walking away from his partner, Viella Teal. “These two bother me.” Ozpin let out a “hmm”, and glanced back at his own scroll. *** Several Beowolves, Crawlers, and Crunchers, were all surrounding Viella. Aaron was a jerk. She drew Raindrop, only to have it ripped out of her hands by a Cruncher, then thrown to the right, landing at the foot of a tree. She gasped once, then covered her face with her hands. This was not how she wanted to die. Then, just as she heard a noise, she uncovered her face to see that the Beowolf in front of her had a longsword sticking out of its chest. *** Aaron hated himself. Viella was probably dead, or confused. “AGH. Screw it. I’ll go back.” Midstep, he turned, and kept walking. He heard a small gasp, and drew Shadowed Light, then ran. Aaron stabbed the first Grimm he saw, and it whined inquisitively. It clawed at the sword in its chest, then disappeared. Aaron drew his hand and sword from left to right in warning, standing over Viella. Several Grimm stood still, while others snarled. None attacked, as even Viella could feel Aaron’s power. However, one stupid Beowolf rushed the student, only to have its limbs and head removed. The next ten seconds were a blur. Twenty Grimm were left, the rest disintegrating. Aaron stood next to the last one, fury in his eyes. The remaining Grimm looked at another, and half ran off. Aaron looked up at the rest, and grinned. “Anyone else? Good. Wouldn’t be much fun otherwise.” Viella was frightened. One Cruncher had its jaw cut off, then its neck. A Crawler couldn’t stand. A Beowolf barely existed. This wasn’t Aaron. This was something darker. Aaron laughed with glee, then sighed when it was over. He looked at Viella, then collapsed. *** “Joy.” Joel Kuro was not amused with his partner. She barely spoke, and even then, it was only to complain. “Shh. I hear Grimm.” He sighed, exasperated. “Of course you do! This whole forest is covered in them.” She looked at him, then spoke twice in a row, something new for her. “No. This feels more… concentrated.” She frowned, then added: “Now there’s only twenty. No, ten.” Joel was confused. She frowned deeper, and added more. “They’re all gone. Dead.” “H-How? No one’s that powerful, or fast.” She looked at him with a worried look on her face. “One person is. Aaron Spectrum.” *** “Ugh.” Good, he’s awake, thought Viella. He can’t die after that. “Wha-What happened?” He frowned, which Viella found to be quite cute. “You… You killed all the Grimm.” Aaron sat up, and stared at her. “saywhat.” She nodded, and he groaned. “Again? Thought I was done with those…” He mumbled these, as if he were talking to himself. Viella simply sat on her knees, awaiting his recovery. Aaron stood up, and gave Viella his hand. “W-Why? I thought we weren’t partners.” Aaron grinned, and reached farther. “Eh, so I was wrong. Happens all the time.” She couldn’t argue with that, so she took his hand. *** “Feh. That’s the last of them.” Amethyst really hated Jeremy. He was jittery, annoying, and loud. Her exact opposite. He never shut up either. “Soooooooooo. What’s up with you?” That wasn’t necessary. “You’ve been next to me the whole time.” The boy shrugged, then responded. “Eh, true.” He walked towards her, whistling. “Hey, out of curiosity, who’ve you got a crush on?” That settled it. Jeremy was not mature enough to be at Beacon. “What does it matter to you? Why do you care?” Once again, he shrugged. “I dunno. I like getting to know people. It’s like dogs!” He put his hands in his pockets, and began to speak. “I’d like someone named ‘Lily’. Maybe a little younger. Be cute if she has some kind of rage semblance. Heh. Who am I kidding? I won’t ever find a girl like that, and if I did… Well… I’d take good care of her. I’d support her, let her do whatever. Go shopping, or whatever. I don’t care.” Those were strange words from him. *** “Huh.” Viella wasn’t expecting chess pieces. She had expected a cup, or some other object that the hero had to find, like in those stories Drago told her, so long ago. “Meh. When you know about the surprise, it’s not as surprising. That’s a bit of a surprise.” Yes, Viella was definitely falling for this boy. “Which one?” Aaron thought for a moment, then chose a Black Pawn. “I prefer Black pieces. Pawns are good too. It’s really fun to annoy your opponent, plus taking the king is good. So let’s go with what people think is bad, and make it good.” Viella enjoyed Aaron’s thoughts. They were different, and yet, so familiar. *** “Black.” “Pawn.” With that, Jeremy and Amethyst had chosen their Piece. There was no reason to explain, since neither cared enough to ask about it. Jeremy picked up Aaron and Viella’s conversation, which he found to be interesting. *** “Aaron Spectrum. Viella Teal. Amethyst Sharp. Jeremy Rose. The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team… STAR.” Ozpin arched an eyebrow, and knew the name felt right. “Led by…” The headmaster could see each member eagerly awaiting the name. All but Aaron Spectrum. ‘He didn’t care. It didn’t make any difference to him who led, they were all better than him.’ Ozpin changed his original plan, and continued his speech. “Aaron Spectrum!” Ozpin could feel the boy’s surprise, which quickly turned into boredom. “Meh. Wouldn’t have made a difference.” Characters (In order of appearance) *Aaron Spectrum *Qrow(Mentioned) *Professor Rook(Mentioned) *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin *Peter Port(Mentioned) *Viella Teal *Drago Teal *Jon Teal *Daniel(Mentioned) *Amethyst Sharp *Unnamed Captain *Rocket and Drei *Jeremy Rose *Jeremy's family?(Mentioned) *Top Gear(Mentioned) *Ruby Rose(Mentioned) *Yang Xiao Long(Mentioned) *Jaune Arc(Mentioned) *Vergil Indigo *Several students *Randall Lime *Unnamed Faunus *Tukson(Mentioned) *Diamond Pearl *Blake Belladonna(Mentioned) *Flare(Mentioned) *Sean Dark(Mentioned) *Joel Kuro(Mentioned) *Unnamed Student(Mentioned) *Lily Lilac(Mentioned) See Also Google Docs Page Category:RWBY Category:STAR Category:RWBYStories